


One Last Time

by solarflares



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: You always hoped to see him again, but when you followed the message you've received, things turn out differently than you had imagined.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written over 2 nights in multiple hour sessions on my Noctis Fan Discord Server. Getting live feedback at every paragraph I wrote was a great experience and I really enjoyed all the reactions from the server members who've been actively reading as I went on. If any of you are reading this, thank you so much, without you this wouldn't have been possible! <3

Your heart beat rapidly in your chest as you walked uphill. It was so dark, you could barely see your own hands and feet for some moments. That was, until you saw a faint light in the distance. The closer you got, the faster your heart hammered.

Finally, after taking more steps, you saw familiar silhouettes in the faint, but warm light, and the smell of food hung in the air, although it seemed like they were finished already. Surely, if you had known earlier you would've been here earlier, but unfortunately the message intended for you reached you too late. Or, well, almost too late, that is.

Prompto was the first to notice you.

 **"** Hey! (Y/N)! **"** , he shouted, waving his hand eagerly. Ignis and Gladio turned their heads upon hearing this, and you were welcomed by the three as they approached you.

You smiled at them, although it wore off quickly. Perhaps you really did come too late, for your eyes searched, but they could not find _**him**_.

However, it seemed like it was only your anxiety making you think this negative -- because a familiar voice echoed in your ears only moments after you were welcomed, and it made your heart beat faster again. **"** (Y/N), **"** , he said as he approached you too, **"** I'm glad you made it. **"**

You smiled. He smiled back. Though you noticed how tired and broken he looked. Even more than he did before he disappeared ten years ago.

The other three only had to look at the two of you to know what was up, and they withdrew to their camping seats around the fire as you and Noct walked to the edge of the hill, side by side, before sitting down next to each other.

You sat in silence for some minutes, just taking in each other's warmth. You had missed his warmth for all these years, missed the entirety of him. And no matter how happy you wanted to be about being reunited with him after so long, you couldn't. Sadness hung in the air, something wasn't right, and it made you worry.

Finally though, Noctis spoke up, breaking the silence. **"** I'm sorry... that I was gone... for so long. I, uhm... Y-you know, I would understand if... you found someone else in those ten years. **"**

 **"** Noct, no... **"** You almost couldn't believe what you heard. It's like he had forgotten how you always told him how much he meant to you, that you truly loved him with all your heart. That he had forgotten the promise you made that one night, that you would marry once he'd taken the throne back. You could never imagine life as royalty, but for him, you would gladly do everything a queen would have to. **"** Why would you think that? **"** , you asked, **"** All those years, I never lost hope that you'd come back. There was never anyone else. You're the only one for me, Noctis, you always have been. **"**

He gasped silently, head turning to look right into your eyes. But as soon as his own started to fill with tears, he looked down. His hands reached out to gently take yours and your fingers intertwined with his. **"** (Y/N)... **"** , he muttered.

Even if they were happy tears, you did not want to see Noctis cry, for it broke your heart. And somehow you doubted that they could just be happy tears -- for you still had this odd feeling that something wasn't right. But you didn't want to confront him about it. Despite his introverted nature, you knew Noctis well. And you knew that if he really wanted to talk, he would come to you on his own accord eventually. And whatever plagued him now, you knew that he would tell you once he's ready. Besides, for now you didn't want to focus on anything negative. You wanted to make him feel loved, let him know how much you missed him.

 **"** Look at me, Noct. **"** , you said, so that he would lift his head slightly, for you did not want to release your hands from his. You closed your eyes and leaned in, capturing his lips with yours.

He kissed you back, tilting his head as you did yours, and your kisses got deeper each time your lips locked. His stubble tickled you a bit, but it was not an unpleasant sensation, for it felt softer than it looked. Though, unfortunately you noticed something else besides that, and you weren't sure if it was only because he closed his eyes and the tears that had welled up rolled down his cheeks, or if he actually cried.

But only a moment after you had felt the wetness from his cheek on your own skin, he kissed you back more desperately, hungrily almost. It was as if your love would heal him, and if it did, you would make sure to give him all he needed.

Yet suddenly, he broke the kiss.

 **"** Wait, (Y/N)... There's something I have to tell you.. **"** He didn't look at you, but you could see how much he was struggling.

Worried, you eyed him. **"** You know you can tell me everything. I'm always here for you, Noct. **"**

But he only shook his head. **"** This... I don't know how to... **"** You could feel his hands tremble slightly, so you tightened your fingers around his.

Moments passed in which you two merely sat in silence. You watched maybe two or three more tears fall from Noctis' eyes before they stopped, but his head remained bowed until now. Slowly, he looked up, his gaze hesitantly finding yours again. **"** The... the others already know. I... I'm sorry... I really... really want to stay with you. I wish I could... But... I can't. Not if I want to bring back the light to our world... **"** The corners of his eyes twitched slightly, and you could tell he was holding back tears again. **"** Do... do you understand...? **"**

You froze, trying to understand what your beloved had just told you. If you can't be together anymore for him to bring the dawn, does that mean he will have to die for it? What a cruel joke from the gods. Shouldn't they support their chosen king instead? Give him enough might and power to defeat the scourge and then live on and rule? It didn't seem fair to you. All these years you have always prayed to the gods and the stars above that Noctis may return safely to you, but now you only felt anger towards them.

 **"** You'll... die? **"** , you asked hesitantly.

Noctis let out a faint gasp and his eyes widened for a split second. Perhaps he didn't expect you to voice your thoughts like this, but he gave a slow nod regardless.

 **"** Th...that's why I said... it would be okay, if you found someone else while I was gone. But I... I wanted to see you, even if you really did find a new... partner... I just... I just wanted to see you one last time before I go. **"** You almost wanted to scream at his words. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! From what Talcott told you at Hammerhead, Noctis only just showed up again, and now he was going to die? But instead of at his words, you rather wanted to scream at the gods now. It was them who were behind this, no? Or was it the past kings? The lucian crystal even? All of this made you boil with anger. Noctis didn't deserve to die. It was unfair. You've known him since high school and... he's always been such a gentle soul deep down. He never did harm to anyone. So why did he get so much shit for almost all of his life?

You couldn't take it anymore. You released your hands from Noct's and snaked your arms around his torso instead, pulling him into your embrace. His own hands found their way around your waist, pulling you close as well. **"** I'll be with you until the end, Noctis. I promise. **"** , you breathed against the fabric of his jacket. **"** I love you. **"**

 **"** I... I love you too, (Y/N)... **"** This was the first time you heard him respond to it, and it made your heart beat fast against your ribcage once more.

Slowly, your hands moved to the buttons of his dress shirt, opening up two more of them so that you could pull down the collar on one side, exposing just enough of his shoulder for you to place a kiss on the warm skin. You worked your way up, placing a trail of soft kisses from his shoulder blade, to his jawline, and then his lips again. As sad as it was, if this was his last day on Eos, his last night... you wanted to give and show him your love in whatever way you could.

His hands, too, snuck beneath the fabric of your own shirt, softly caressing your skin. And even if his hands weren't cold, his touch still gave you goosebumps.  
You loved being this close to him, being so intimate -- before he went missing, you had only gotten intimate a few times, but that only made it more special. But you felt the two of you weren't close enough just yet, so you momentarily broke your kiss to adjust your position, placing yourself on his lap before your lips locked again.

And you started to grind on him.

He slipped a quiet moan into your kiss and it made you smile, even if that only stayed momentarily, for it was him who halted your actions and pulled away from you. Blue eyes gazed into yours, and you noticed that he'd gotten a tad shy now. **"** Do you... really want to do this? **"** , he asked, his voice low in volume and tone.

 **"** What? Are you afraid the guys will hear us? **"** , you teased with a grin on your face, one that softened into a gentle smile shortly after. **"** I just... want to be with you, Noct. I treasure every moment I'll have with you, until the end. **"**

He smiled at you and you felt like you could just melt away into puddle. You loved this man with all your heart and his smile was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. It was a shame he rarely ever smiled so genuinely, and if he had more time left, you'd make sure he'd smile brightly every day. The thought of this made your heart heavy, and you reminded yourself of the words you just told him. _Treasure every moment_. And you continued to grind on him as he initiated a kiss this time.

You guessed it was practical that you chose to sit behind the tent, for it served as some sort of wall now -- paired with the fact that neither of the two of you have ever been very loud or vocal when getting intimate. And luckily, the other three sat far away enough to not hear too much, if anything, for you could hear them talk if you focused on their voices in the short distance. But instead you focused on Noct's voice as he panted down your neck and against your ear with each of your movements.

You were so aroused by the noises he made and the way his hands carefully roamed your body underneath your shirt -- and how his hardened length pressed tightly against the fabric of his pants, with the bulge brushing against your crotch each time you grinded against him. You could feel your underwear getting soaked with your wetness, and decided it was time to free him too. Your fingers wandered, coming to a halt at his belt, which you opened. Then came the button of his pants, and after that, the zipper. You pulled it down all the way before reaching to release his erection.

He gasped.

Immediately you lifted yourself up a bit, because you didn't want to leave him out in the cold for so long ( it wasn't exactly hot outside ). Your dominant hand wrapped around his length, while the other reached underneath the fabric of your skirt, pushing the soaked cloth of your panties aside. Then you let yourself sit down once again, while slowly guiding Noctis into your core. You both moaned softly at the sensation, lingering there for a moment while gazing into each others love-filled eyes.

Slowly, you began to move your hips in a steady pace as your hands wandered to take Noct's face into your palms, caressing his cheeks. For a moment you just watched him, his eyes were closed and he breathed in the same rhythm as you, fitting your movements. **"** I... love you... **"** , you breathed before pressing a kiss to lips, **"** so... much... **"** Then you moved to kiss his cheek. His nose. His eyelids. Each spot of his face was covered in your soft kisses, and you could tell he enjoyed being showered with your love like this from the small gasps and moans that left his lips each time.

 **"** And I... love you... **"** , he, too, breathed between soft moans, **"**...so much... **"** You weren't quite done peppering his faces with kisses yet when he shifted slightly to start returning some of those kisses to you, however -- in your current position he couldn't reach your face ( your jawline, perhaps, if he tried ), so instead, he began to plant a trail of kisses across your shoulder  & neck.

Each of kisses fit the rhythm of your hips, and it drove you mad with love and desire for him. If only you two were in a more comfortable place now, one where you could undress and fully take in each other's warmth by being just skin on skin -- perhaps, if you had arrived earlier, there would have been a chance, but you figured you shouldn't dwell on missed possibilities now and instead stay in the moment, making the best of it. And so you let yourself focus more on feeling Noctis inside you again. It was amazing, how almost perfectly he fit, as if the two of you really were meant for each other.

Him sliding in and out of you with each of your movements against his hips paired with each touch of his lips on your neck overwhelmed you, made you want more. And you didn't know how much time you had left, really -- and whether or not the guys would check up on you after a while ( surely, they wouldn't expect for you to do _**it**_ behind a tent, would they? ). You didn't want to rush things, but you, too, were under the impression that he also wanted to go faster -- for he had just slid a hand under your shirt, cupping your breast, massaging it softly to the rhythm of his kisses.

You increased your pace, and both of you moaned in unison.

With the faster rhythm, your movements also became a bit rougher and the feeling more intense. The added friction caused the two of you to continuously pant and moan, and even if you weren't too loud, your mouths sought each other to silence your voices with kisses.

Your lips parted to lick his, and he responded by greeting your tongue with the tip of his own. You exchanged a few heated french kisses, but eventually it was you who pulled away from his wet lips, pressing your forehead against his. Once more you increased the pace of your moving hips, as you could feel Noct's length getting hotter, and your own private parts throbbing. You were both close, you were sure of it. **"** Noct...is... **"** , you breathed, brushing your mouth against his lips, never stopping your rhythm.

 **"** (Y/N)... **"** , he whispered back, his hot breath tickling your skin.

 **"** Please... **"** But it didn't seem like you had to say anything, for he apparently figured out what it was that you wanted to ask of him. He withdrew the hand he had under your shirt and reached between your legs instead. For a moment, the thought of halting your actions so that he could find your sweet spot properly went through your mind, but you couldn't get yourself to do it. You didn't want to, and so you kept going -- only to gasp when you could feel his finger rubbing your clit in a circular motion. So he did learn a thing or two from your shy and careful intimate moments you had together ten years ago. You grinned at the thought, then wrapped your arms around his shoulders and crashed your lips on his again.

Going even faster now wasn't necessary anymore, for soon after he laid his hand on you, you could only focus on the sensation all this stimulation gave you. Your breathing became faster ( and you could hear his do the same ), your pulse as well, and your body felt as if it was burning up as your legs trembled.

Momentarily you inwardly complained to yourself about chosing this spot, even if chosing seemed to be the wrong word, for it just happened unplanned. But you would've loved to have your bare breasts collide with Noctis' chest, and to simply feel more of his skin, rather than his clothes. But you realized that you won't be able to get more than this anymore. These thoughts almost distracted you from climaxing, but thanks to Noct's actions you still came, at almost the same moment as he did. You kissed him harder to silence your own moan as your inner walls tightened around his length and his warmth filled your core while he groaned into your mouth.

For some moments you two just sat there, foreheads pressed together, panting from your previous act. He held you in his embrace, while your own hands hung around his neck. **"** Did I... tell you how much... I love you, Noctis? **"** , you asked, full well remembering you have told him multiple times alone in this night.

 **"** Mhm... you did... but I'm... happy to hear it, again and... again... **"** You could hear that he smiled, from the content sound he made after whispering these words towards you, and it made you smile as well.

But soon that smile faded from your face. Now that the high you've reached moments ago with the man you loved so much began to wear off, reality sunk in. This really was the last time you'd get to be this close to him, wasn't it? Your arms around him tightened, pulling him into your embrace. As your head rested on his shoulder, you could feel tears well in your eyes. You didn't want this to be over, you didn't want to lose him to fate. Not like this.

You held onto him as if your life depended on it, like he was your lifeline -- you didn't want to think of him dying. You didn't want to let him go. If you could, you'd keep him in your arms forever from this moment on, shielding and protecting him from any kind of god or being that wanted to hurt him... or worse. But you know that you couldn't, and from speaking to Noctis earlier, you knew that his mind was made up. He was determined to go and you had to accept it. However, you did have one condition for letting him go to the crown city.

Once the tears in your eyes have dried again, you got off his lap and fixed your underwear ( after all this, your panties just weren't sitting right anymore ) before helping Noct with his own pants & belt. Then you sat next to him on the ground again. Looking at the darkened sky for a moment, your gaze soon turned to him, who already had his eyes on you before you looked. **"** So... **"** , you started, **"** I... want to come with you. To the crown city. **"** Noct's lips stood agape, as if he didn't expect to hear this from you.

 **"** (Y/N)... **"**

 **"** I promised to stay with you until the end, and I want to keep that promise to you, Noctis. You know I can fight. And with the five of us together, it'll be fine. **"** You eyed him all determined, but he just smiled gently at you.

 **"** (Y/N), I actually wanted to... ask you just that. I want you with me, but... I wasn't sure if you'd... Heh, I don't know, I guess. But, yeah... I'd be happy to have you with me... Until the end. **"** His facial expression distorted slightly, turned sad -- but he was still smiling at you.

Then his gaze momentarily went to the ground before he leaned in closer to place a gentle kiss on your lips. It didn't matter how many times you've kissed already, each time it was him who initiated it it still made you feel tingly -- and _loved_. For his kisses were always so gentle and soft, you could feel what he felt for you through them. Perhaps this was the last chance you had to feel him inside you, but you were determined to make sure to give him plenty more kisses on the way to Insomnia, and definitely a passionate last one before...

You decided to push those thoughts away for now. You still had a few hours with him, right? There's no need to get sad already. So you smiled after he pulled away from your lips. At him, for him.

 **"** I love you. **"** , you said as you watched him lean against your form, laying his head on your shoulder.

 **"** Mhm, I love you too... And thanks... for tonight. **"** , he answered, closing his eyes. He changed a lot, you thought. But he was still very much the same.

 **"** Rest well, Sleepyhead. I'll wake you up when we're heading out. **"**


End file.
